We Only Learn From The Bitch
by AnelieMPetrova
Summary: Katherine's Youngest Daughter Anelie Saw Her Being Taken By The Salvatore Brothers Having Been At The Masquerade Party. Getting Help From Her Big Sister Nadia They Show Up To The Tomb To Rescue Mama Petrova Only To Interrupt The Doppelgangers History Lesson. Katherine Is Freed And After Compulsion On Elena What More Mischief Will She And Her Daughter's Conjure Up In Mystic Falls?
1. We Only Look Out For Ourselves

"They took her," I announced

"What?"

"Those stupid Salvatore boys—that damn witch Lucy did something to her and then they took her away." I explained

My sister crossed her arms, "And you know this how?"

I rolled my eyes, "I went to the party, okay? I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and it did! They took Mom—do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? They fucking took her to that damn Tomb under the old church!" I cried

She rolled her eyes, "Ane calm down, you're working yourself up, and it is okay we can get her out."

"We can?" I croaked my sister nodded, "Of course we can," she wrapped her arms around me, "—we can do anything."

That's right I told myself, we can do anything that we set our mind to.

After figuring out the spell needed to get our mother out we took off a couple mornings later to the ruined church. I could sense her presence right away, she was close.

"Can you sense her?" Nadia asked I nodded leading the way, "Yes, she's down there." I said pointing down a stone stairwell, "Perfect—that was easy." Said Nadia following down the steps behind me

"I want you to tell me about Klaus,"

"Mmm—you've been busy."

I stopped before we got to the bottom, "There is someone down here already—talking to Mom…"

"Who is it?" Nadia whispered

I shrugged, "I don't know…"

"It's a long story…Klaus and I. It's dated all the way back to 1492 after I left Bulgaria—or thrown out."

"Thrown out?"

"My family—your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock—_shame."_

"It was kept secret?"

"Mhm, my baby was given away…I was banished to England and I had to adjust so I quickly became English and it was there that I caught the eye of a noble man named Klaus. I was taken with him at first before I realized what he was—and what he wanted from me—and then I ran like hell."

"Although you turned—what a year and a half later, being that you were pregnant with your favorite little girl?" I asked making myself and Nadia known

She smiled softly, "There you are—I was beginning to think my kids forgot about me."

I exchanged glances with Nadia, "I just so happened to see everything and I about freaked the hell out."

"You went to the party?" Mom demanded

I nodded, "Yeah, so?"

"I told you not to go."

I scoffed, "You're so welcome for seeing your unconscious ass being taken here. Nope—no thanks necessary I was only looking out for my _mother_."

"Wait a minute—I thought you said your baby was given away…" Spoke up a girl that looked exactly like Mom did, "Oh you must be Elena," I cooed with a smile

"I did say that—she found us a few years ago." Mama informed her doppelganger

Elena looked over at Nadia and I, "You both—you both are Katherine's daughters?"

I nodded, "We have different Daddy's though."

"Well…who is your dad?" she directed at me, I rolled my eyes shaking my head, "That naïve idiot by the name of Trevor."

"Rose's friend Trevor—that Trevor?" Elena asked for clarification

I nodded, "Yeah…him."

"You know he's dead…?"

I shrugged, "I'm surprised he lasted that long…being that you know he was disloyal to his Lord Elijah," I said with an English accent.

"But he's your father…how can you be so harsh?" Elena demanded

"Because he faked his death centuries ago—Trevor was never a father to me. I hate him with everything in me." I informed

"So you don't even care that your mother ruined their lives?"

I shrugged and looked down at my mom, "We look out for ourselves Elena that is always how it's been; especially when a hybrid psycho path is after you."

"You mean Klaus?"

"Yes—him; that god damn selfish asshole who cares of no single person but himself."

"Okay calm down there Anelie, you're working yourself up again…" said Nadia

I sighed, "Right…"

Nadia and I chanted together in a spell that would release my mother from the tomb that imprisoned her, "Concentrate Anelie we're almost done," Nadia reminded me I nodded and I began to chant again. My body grew weak and I had to fight to keep my balance. Even though my eyes were closed the room was spinning I heard Mom telling me that it's okay and to do my best. I did.

"Mommy" I whimpered and then arms grasped my body. I smiled "You're out." She nodded "All thanks to you both."

"Damon and Stefan will put you back you know; they will make Bonnie replace the spell."

Mom looked over at Elena "Not if they don't know I'm out." She blurred to Elena, Elena's back laid flat against the wall.

"You can't compel me Katherine."

Mom chuckled and she grasped the necklace around Elena's neck and yanked it off harshly she took her other hand and made Elena look straight into her own pair of identical brown eyes by holding her chin

"You will not tell anyone that Anelie and Nadia let me out of the tomb. I'm still imprisoned. I told you about Klaus and he will come after you. If you run he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family, on anyone and everyone that you have ever loved…just like he did to my family."

Elena starred back at her with an empty gaze "Everyone I ever loved…" she repeated "You will remember our discussion but you will not speak a word of our little discussion to anyone." She placed the necklace back around Elena's neck "Goodnight Elena."

with that we left.


	2. Sisterly Love

I had no clue what was planned for the following time to come. Mom compelled Elena and then made her forget that it happened. I had a feeling that she had something big planned, something that revolved around Elena and handing her over to Klaus. Although I liked the idea of finally being able to not have to run from ever cracking stick we heard, I felt that handing Elena over was cruel. Her life was just as great of something to fight for as our lives are. Mom got out of the sacrifice and Elena should be able to get out of it too.

"Mom" I whispered

I had crawled into bed with her the night we freed her from the tomb the room was dark but I knew she was still awake I watched her eyes open and look at me she pulled me close to her bringing her one arm around me

"What's wrong baby?"

"Uhm, well, I hope you do not disown me for saying this but, I feel a bit sorry for Elena." I admitted

"You do?"

I nodded "Yes a little and to be honest with you Mommy, I think we should find a way to protect her. She is after all your doppelganger…"

"I thought we only looked out for ourselves?"

"We do! But Elena is ourselves she's one of us. Had it not been for you or Nadia Elena would not exist."

"Anelie we are so close to having our freedom." She placed her hand on the side of my face and brushed my cheek with her thumb. "Let's take it."

"But mommy Klaus will kill her."

"Anelie what is this really about, why do you feel the need to protect her?"

"Because when I look at her I picture you in the same situation; someone helped you they helped us and I would feel horrible if we let Elena, who did not ask to be born, endure a fate that you were able to get away from."

I was not able to distinguish what my mom was thinking, it could either be that she was going to agree with me or, it could be that she was going to tell me to let Elena endure her destiny "better you die then I" a motto that Petrovas have used since my mom was born.

"Get some sleep; we will finish talking about this in the morning."

"You promise?" I demanded

She showed me her pinky finger and smiled softly "I promise."

I curled my pinky around hers.

I cuddled in closer to my mom my head laid on her chest while she held me in her arms "I love you Anie."

"I love you too mommy." I leaned up and kissed her

I made my mom talk about it the following morning and this time with my sister.

"So, let me get this straight; You, Anelie, want to protect our mother's doppelganger after we told her that we only look out for ourselves because, you feel that it is our fault for her birth?"

"Pretty much!" I exclaimed

Nadia chuckled "I didn't ask to be born."

"Well neither did I but here I am." I said with much needed attitude

Now it was mom's turn to scoff "Okay enough, the one who is responsible for this is Klaus, now I may hate Elena but Anelie has a point." Mom said

I smiled "Thank you!"

"Okay, I get that but, we already said that we're handing her over for your freedom, Katherine."

"Children have a way of changing their parent's minds, Anelie cares for Elena to some extent and if she is going to protect her from the same fate that I ran from, why not help her? She is my daughter it's my job to help."

"Well I'm not her mother—"

"No you're my sister" I reminded "And my big sister no less so I think that you should actually be forced into helping me."

Nadia laughed "If you think I'm going to help protect a whiny little doppelganger carbon-copy you're greatly mistaken little sis. I'm not helping to protect Elena, forget it."

"Mommy!" I exclaimed

"Oh Anelie stop acting like such a baby!" Nadia reprimanded

Anelie looked up at her mother with big eyes "She's calling me names Mommy make her stop!"

Katherine rolled her eyes "Okay, Nadia, I won't make you help but it would mean a lot to your sister."

Nadia looked at Anelie and then to Katherine back to Anelie and then again at Katherine "And if I were to say no...?"

"Then that is your choice but, again, your little sister would like you to help."

Nadia returned her gaze to Anelie who was giving big glassy eyes "Please Nadia! Please, please, please?" She begged with her hands folded together "Don't make me beg!" She whined

"You already are…" Nadia commented dryly

"Come on just say you'll help me to protect Elena? I'll love you forever!"

"You're so whiny…"

Anelie face turned serious "Not at whiny as Elena."

A chuckle slipped from Nadia's lips causing a smile to crack

"So will you help?" Anelie asked again

Nadia sighed, unfolded her eyes "Fine…I'll help you protect that whiny doppelganger…" she groaned

Anelie smiled wide "Yay! Thank you so much Nadia, I'll repay you with eternal love!" she exclaimed with her arms wrapped around Nadia's torso "Oh…is that all?" she asked sarcastically

Anelie giggled "That's all."

"Okay, so, it's settled then, now all we have to do is come up with some kind of plan" Katherine informed

"Do you have one Anelie?" Nadia asked

"Um, well, you see—I didn't exactly get that far…"

"You don't have any kind of plan?" Nadia demanded

"I didn't think you guys would agree to the idea…" Anelie spoke defensively "So no I don't have a plan."

Katherine sighed "Alright well, then, we will just us mine."

"You have a plan?" Nadia wondered and Katherine smiled "Of course I do, I'm Katherine Pierce, I always have a plan." She said proudly

"Elena you have to tell us exactly what happened in the tomb yesterday, what the hell Katherine told you."

Elena stayed silent as she looked up at the Salvatore boys. Her lips were sealed and it wasn't like she had a choice.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Damon demanded

"Because I—I just can't"

_You will not speak a word of our little discussion to anyone_

The words Katherine had said replayed in her head like a broken record, she took her eyes from Stefan and Damon and rose from the couch pushing past them

"Where are you going?"

Elena opened the front door and looked over her shoulder "I don't have to answer to you, last I checked I'm not your little kid."

She slammed the door behind her and walked quickly to her car to drive away from the boarding house just moments later.

Stefan had found her in the tomb just after Katherine and her daughters fled the scene. It had annoyed Elena that somehow he managed to figure it out but not only that but that he tried to figure out where she was. Elena was a big girl and could take care of herself and yes maybe she got into a bit of trouble with Katherine having managed to compel her but whatever, she survived.

Not soon enough did Elena pull into her driveway. She took the keys from the ignition and sighed leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

Within the last seven months Elena went from a normal teenager living a normal life, yes grieving her parents death but she was still a normal teenage girl and now she had been sucked into a supernatural world that consisted of an Original Vampire coming after her, an evil look-alike doppelganger thing that still she didn't quite understand trying to hand her over to the original vampire that was after her, her best friend being turned into a Vampire and finding out that her other best friend is not only psychic but a witch. You really did have to be careful of what you wished for, a little excitement is nice but this was, well, a bit too much.

Startling Elena from her peace her eyes shot to the passenger window where the face of none other than her doppelganger was smirking and waving her fingers

Elena unlocked the door and Katherine let herself into the car

"I'm surprised to see you out in the open." Elena commented dryly "I thought you didn't want anyone to know you are were out of the tomb."

"You're right. I don't and because you seem to care so much of my well being let me assure you that nobody saw me sneaking into your room last night to watch you sleep."

"You did what?" Elena shouted wide eyed Katherine began to laugh

"I'm just kidding Elena calm down. I was in bed snuggling with my baby last night."

Elena let out a dramatic exhale and groaned leaning her head on the steering wheel "Why are you here?"

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot…"

Elena peeked up with an amused little smile over her lips

"What?" Katherine asked amusingly

"You sounded like Damon."

"Well he did learn everything that he knows from me." She commented simply

"So can I ask you something?"

"It depends"

"What exactly are you going to gain from that little compulsion you put me under?"

"The satisfaction of watching you know more than you can let lose to your friends and not having any control over it what so ever." Katherine ginned evilly

"You get satisfaction out of that?" Elena wondered disgustedly

Katherine shrugged a shoulder "Why wouldn't I? I'm evil, remember? Watching people crumble is one of the things that satisfies me the most amongst a few_ other_ things."

Elena rolled her eyes shaking her head "You aren't evil" she commented under her breath

Katherine's grin vanished "What?"

"If you were so evil Katherine," Elena began as she opened up the car door stepping out "Then you wouldn't be bragging about how much satisfaction you get from being evil. Obviously it is just a lame attempt at getting attention." And what the she slammed the door shut

Katherine scoffed rushing out of the car and slamming her door shut only to follow Elena "Excuse me? Why the hell would I want attention?"

Elena smiled amusingly at Katherine's reaction "I don't know, that is a question that only you can answer."

The two girls stopped at the front door while Elena took her time unlocking the door "I don't need attention Elena Gilbert. I'm not that kind of girl."

The young doppelganger glanced over her shoulder "Who said anything about wanting attention from boys?" She played

Katherine's expression fell into a disbelieving stare at her young doppelganger

Elena giggled "See? You just admitted it yourself."

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest pointing her nose up "I admitted nothing, I have my little Anelie that I would much rather get attention from than some stupid asshole of a boy that I'll end up feeding to the dogs later."

Elena wondered up to her bedroom with Katherine at her heels "Well then of course that makes _them _the assholes, right?"

"And by the way" She started again "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with your children or plotting to hand me over to Klaus?"

Katherine scoffed "You act as if my company is so horrible Elena and like handing you over is my onl goal here in Mystic Falls," Elena cocked a brow at the Vampire

Said Vampire rolled her eyes shaking her head softly "Anelie is enrolling herself in school and don't ask me why because I have not a single clue and I'm bored-Nadia is off dong god knows what and-"

"Mystic Falls High School?" Elena demanded wide-eyed

"Well that's the only high school in town right?"

Elena nodded

"Then duh."

Elena sighed "Now that's something I never thought would happen."

"What?"

"Oh I don't know," Elena scrunched her nose "Just going to High School with my evil doppelganger's daughter—nothing unusual or anything..."

"Well I'll tell you one thing, you will actually like her far more than you like me." Katherine stated

"Oh? Well the fact that you even allowed her to attend high school sort of baffles me."

"Yes because I'm going to deny my daughter an education."

Elena narrowed her eyes at Katherine "Yes because she's five-hundred years old and in desperate need to know Algebra."

"I don't really know Math…Nadia does a little but Anelie is actually pretty good at schooling. Over the centuries I home schooled her or she taught herself and I let her attend other public schools."

Elena shook her head "Come on Katherine, stop with the charade. You want something, you're up to something what is it?"

Katherine smirked "You ask as if I'm going to tell."

"So you are up to something."

"I never said that."

"Nor did you deny it either," Elena contradicted

Katherine glared over at Elena as Elena simply starred back and their face off lasting for several more moments before Katherine let out a deep and dramatic exhale as she rose from the bed "Fine Elena, if you must know—I am up to something but ignorance is bliss my darling, enjoy it."

Elena mocked her exhale "Whatever, somehow someway I will find out myself."

Katherine leaned over and Elena tensed a bit, Katherine cupped her hand over her mouth and Elena's ear "Or Anelisia will spill the beans in English."

Elena looked over but the place that Katherine had been standing was empty, she glanced around the room but her bedroom door was wide open while the window was shut and suddenly she heard the front door slam. Katherine was gone and tomorrow Elena would be attending class with her daughter, what could possibly go wrong with a Petrova Vampire at Mystic High?


	3. First Day

"You don't have to do this…going to High School with a bunch of stuck up Humans seems so extreme." Nadia spoke from the driver's seat glancing to and from the rear view mirror at Anelie

Anelie let out a laugh "You act as if Humans are so horrible, Nadia. Let's not forget that we all were once humans too." Anelie paused "Besides, I need to gain Elena's trust if this plan of Mom's is truly going to work."

"Whether or not you gain her trust Anelie this will work and if she doesn't trust us when this is all over then I don't know what will." Katherine explained from the passenger seat.

Soon they pulled up to Mystic Falls High School and Anelie sighed "Wish me luck," she mumbled stepping out of the car

"Good luck." Katherine and Nadia chimed in unison

Anelie Petrova held her chin high and made her way into the building and already people were noticing the new girl. But she was the youngest daughter of Katherine Pierce, she was a Petrova and made of nothing but that famous Petrova Fire and she was not going to let some nosy people intimidate her, she was the intimidation.

Elena Gilbert went straight for her locker and sighed as she glanced at her reflection in the little purple framed mirror.

"Hey Elena,"

She glanced over and smiled softly at a friendly face she was glad to see first thing in the morning "Hey Caroline."

"Why do you look so down, Lena?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders "I'm just having an off day is all…I really didn't sleep that well last night."

Truth be told, what Katherine mentioned about her daughter attending the same school as her gave her Goosebumps, the chills. It was almost intimidating and made her question what the hell the three were up to.

"Well hey, how about we hang after school, unless you already made plans with Stefan then—"

Elena shook her head "No, no that sounds great and I say we go to the Grill so you can quazi-stalk Matt" She grinned

Caroline slapped her friend's shoulder smiling "Shut up!" she giggled

Caroline's smile vanished suddenly "H-hey Elena look, that new girl she looks l almost exactly like you." Elena glanced where Caroline's eyes were targeted. A girl a bit shorter than most speaking with a few other students. She had brown curly hair and a smile almost identical to Elena's, her eyes were darker but she had the same flawless olive skin and small body.

"She couldn't be another doppelganger, right?"

Elena sighed and shook her head, here we go she thought. "No. Not another Doppelganger…" She closed her locked and hugged her books close to her chest "You're not going to believe me when I say this but that is Katherine's daughter."

"W-what? I had no idea Katherine's daughter was still alive." Caroline said looking back at her friend

Elena nodded "She has two—that's Anelie her youngest, and then Nadia is her oldest."

"Whoa how unbelievable—Katherine, a mom?"

She sighed "Yup and they are just as manipulative and conniving,"

Caroline chuckled dryly "The apples don't fall far from the tree do they?" she murmured

Elena shook her head "Nope" she answered popping the 'p'.

When they looked back Anelie was no longer standing with the other students that she had been with "Hey, where'd she go?" Caroline wondered

Elena shrugged her shoulder "Class maybe."

"Hey Elena,"

Both girls jumped at the voice and Caroline went wide eyed when she saw Anelie up close, she looked like a mini Katherine.

"Anelie—you're here."

Anelie smiled softly "I take it Mama Spoke of my coming…"

Anelie looked to the blonde standing beside Elena and she extended her hand "Hi, I'm Anelie, and you are?"

Caroline glanced down at her hand and at Elena and back before she grasped it and said "I'm Caroline Forbes, Elena's friend."

"Oh! So you're the one my Mama turned," she observed casually

Caroline nodded her lips pressed into a line "Yup, that's me," she confirmed her smile and voice flooded with false humor

"So I take it Elena informed you about who I am then?"

Caroline nodded "Yes and like your mom I don't trust you."

Anelie chuckled "Someone is a little judgy…I wouldn't get on my bad side Caroline, my Mama might just kill you for pissing her daughter off."

"Like _I'm_ scared of Katherine Pierce—please" she huffed

"You're a horrible—" Anelie was interrupted by the sudden call of Elena's name she looked over her shoulder and froze at the sight of the man approaching them

She quickly turned away and looked down "Oh my god" she spoke under her breath

Before the thought of rushing away registered in her mind he was standing right in front of her.

"Hey Stefan," Elena smiled softly before a kiss was planted on her lips "Good morning" he said

His attention was brought to Anelie who had turned her back now hiding the burning sensation that caused water to blur her vision and most importantly bring her first day to a ground zero beginning.

"Elena who is that?" he whispered not knowing that Anelie could hear him

"Katherine's daughter…her na—"

"Anelie?" Stefan asked and Elena nodded "How did you know?"

Stefan kneeled down behind her and set a hand on her shoulder "Anie?"

Slowly she turned to face him and her heart raced at the sight of eyes starring right into hers. He reached up with both hands caressing her face and whipping her cheeks with his thumbs

"H-hi Daddy"

"Daddy?" Caroline outburst and she and Elena exchanged glances

Anelie dropped to her knees and without another thought hugged herself tightly to him, her head placing perfectly at his chest and arms wrapped around him.

"B-but they took you…the round up—you were in the church I saw you get thrown in with the rest." Stefan trembled in his words

Anelie shook her head "Mommy waited for me—I was able to penetrate through Emily's spell, she made it so only I could get out." She explained now looking up at Stefan

Stefan leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead tears now escaping from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on—Anelie you said that Trevor was your dad." Elena said starring down at the two

Stefan leaned up and Anelie looked at the doppelganger "Blood does not family make Elena Gilbert."

"None of this is making any sense." Caroline added under her breath

Stefan knew he had some explaining to do to Elena and Caroline would be hounding him with questions, so the four left campus and decided to find a place to talk about everything, lay it all out on the table. Anelie suggested the park just down the street, it was a nice day out and why spend it inside given the chance to be out?

"Stefan…" Elena began "When I asked about Katherine…after you finally told me what she was like, why didn't you say anything about Anelie?" She wondered softly. The four of them sitting at a picnic table under the shade of large oak tree

Stefan settled beside Anelie while Elena and Carline occupied the parallel bench; Stefan glanced over at Anelie and then to Elena

"It was hard even thinking of her—before finding out of the tomb but when Katherine appeared in Mystic Falls again, she made it seem like Anelie had died. Telling you about a child that was not truly mine let alone that I had believed to be dead for a century and a half seemed pointless to bring up then. However I would have told you eventually about the fifteen year old-Vampire in a red dress that called a human like me her father."

"You both may hate my Mama for the things that she has done and for the things that she has been planning to do for centuries but everything she does she does out of love for me and now of course my sister Nadia." Anelie explained to the two girls "Katherine Pierce is someone else with us but around others and even Stefan and Damon there is a guard up but that is only because of what happened to her and to our family…Elena you should understand that."

"What has Katherine been planning to do for centuries?" Caroline demanded at the brunette Vampire clinging to Stefan Salvatore

"That Caroline is for us to know and for you players to find out."

"Who's us?" Caroline asked

"Petrova's only."

"However that is not important," Stefan butted in "what is important is finding out why Katherine even came back to Mystic Falls and also trying to keep the peace."

"You know that is not going to happen, Damon is going to go mad when he finds out that Katherine has two daughters in town and one of them are going to the freaking Public High School!" Caroline shouted

"I'll deal with Damon, Nadia and I can take care of ourselves but what I want is to know why the hell you captured Mommy and where the hell did you take her?" Anelie directed at Stefan

"We needed the moonstone but I'm not going to tell you where she is." He said guarded at the fact that Anelie would find a way to relieve Katherine of the Tomb and even she being his daughter and loving her so, he wouldn't chance it.

Elena opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. Anelie saw and she glanced over at the twin and smirked.

Elena glared at Anelie as she was wearing that same evil smirk that Katherine had seemed to trade mark.

/

"The plan is going perfectly," Nadia stated leaning against a tree a little into the forest line

"Let's not get too excited, it's only been one day." Katherine replied leaning against another tree right across from her oldest observing the group yards away from them.

Katherine eyed her youngest clinging to Stefan Salvatore, her arms around his torso while he rubbed her back soothingly. It was déjà vu.

The garden maze of the Salvatore Plantation, Anelie and Stefan sitting beside each other on a stone bench set beside a statue also made of stone. Anelie leaning into him wearing a pastel blue dress that had a white lace covering the bust and lacing up in the back on the corset and Stefan, dressed in what all young men his age wore, gray pants a white button up with a gray vest over it.

"Mom?"

Katherine was shaken from the image and absorbed back into reality, she looked at Nadia who held wondering eyes, and Katherine simply shook her head and smiled reassuringly.

"Daddy, how was Damon? After thinking that I was dead and Mommy?"

"Damon knew of the Tomb all along, he did everything in his power to open it and when he did he was hurt that it was all a lie. The truth was told but he saw how the guards treated you because you were a child. He was sure of your death and he was so sorry that this happened to you he—"

"He did not blame you did he?" Anelie asked and Stefan nodded

"He did…I was the one who acted soft for Vampire's in front of my father. Damon blamed me for it all but more importantly the death of a child we both cared for." He explained.

Anelie's eyes grew sad and she looked away from Stefan retracting her arms from around him looking down to the ground

"I'm sorry we did those things—I'm sorry Mommy fed you her blood so that you'd turn and be like us…we were selfish and I'm sorry Daddy."

Elena wasn't buying her act and neither was Caroline. This was all some sort of game they thought and it wasn't going to work.

"Anelie don't be sorry for Katherine's doings—"

"Oh stop with the pity act Anelie, it won't get you anywhere with us." Caroline stated pounding a closed fist on the table

Anelie looked up and met Caroline's blue eyes "Stop! Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Caroline stop it." Stefan demanded

"Stefan this is an act she isn't sorry for any of the actions her or Katherine have done,"

"Caroline I said stop it Anelie is nothing like Katherine." Stefan said

"She made both you and Damon think she was dead—she is just like Katherine, Stefan and you know it." Elena reminded but Stefan wasn't having it

"Would you two stop ganging up on her? She's still a kid like it or not."

Stefan looked back at Anelie but she was gone, he rose quickly from the picnic table and looked all around but she was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd she go?" Caroline wondered

"She left. You were being extremely rude and insensitive to her—she's only fifteen and still clings onto Katherine like a child. She isn't like other Vampires, she may be five centuries old but that means nothing."

"I'm sorry I was rude…" Elena sighed, "but can you blame me?"

"Yeah Stefan I mean come on she's a little version of Katherine and did the same exact thing that Katherine did."

"Katherine is her mother of course she is going to act like her in some way or another but Anelie is sweet and caring and selfless—and my daughter no less so stop with the accusations." With that Stefan sped off

/

Anelie sat high up into a large tree, her legs dangling over a thick and well grown branch. Her head leaned on the trunk of the tree squeezing her eyes closed as tears escaped them.

"I'm not lying" she whispered into nothingness

"Mommy," she spoke a little louder "Mommy," she called her cries growing

She hugged herself bringing her knees up to her chest and back against the tree "Nadia, Mommy!" she yelled

"Anelie!"

Anelie looked down and saw both her Mama and sister standing just under the tree that she was in

"Mommy," she called out again and they looked up simultaneously

Within seconds Katherine was sitting in front on her "Why are you all the way up here baby?"

"I didn't want Daddy to come looking for me…"

"I had no idea you had been so close with Stefan Salvatore." Nadia said and Anelie nodded "him and me got very close in 1864 and same with Damon."

"I'm sorry Elena and Caroline ganged up on you Anelie…" Katherine apologized "I wanted to do something, i want to kill them both."

Anelie shrugged her shoulders "They're right…I'm not to be trusted I lied and I don't deserve any respect for that lie but I'll prove them wrong…"

Katherine smiled and whipped away the outlying tears under her eyes "I know you will."

"Mommy…I love Daddy, but, for what he did to you—putting you in the tomb, locking you up…I'm not sure if I can forgive him…or even Damon."

Katherine swung her other leg over the branch so that she was straddling it, she scooted closer to Anelie and brought her into an embrace.

"You do what you want too Riny but, from what I see, you should forgive Stefan."


End file.
